


Rare

by Cinnamaldeide, Emergencytrap, InsanelyWriteful



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Banners & Icons, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Hannibal Extended Universe, Revision unrequired, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: Aesthetics inspired by characters played by Mads Mikkelsen and Hugh DancyFor the #RareMeat Fest on Twitter





	1. Jun 20, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Are you waiting for the right opportunity to bring out that lovely #MaDancy in your folder or the wonderful #DogsDogs languishing in your computer? Just had the most extraordinary #StrangePath idea? Join our fest from June 15ht to 30th, post your work with the tag #RareMeat ❀

  
[Find it here.](https://twitter.com/cinnamaldeide/status/1141672974715621376?s=20)


	2. Jun 23, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With @hannibalcreativ's #IstStillBeauiful and @HannigramABOLib's #SummertimeSlick, not to mention the incoming @BangReverse, August promises to be full, but what about July? If you like #HEU rare pairings, join our fest from 15th to 30th, post your work with the tag #RareMeat ❀

  
[Find it here.](https://twitter.com/cinnamaldeide/status/1142728134757888000?s=20)


	3. Jun 26, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you need inspiration to choose a #RarePair in particular, consider that #BasicChicken, #ChocolateDogs, #Griggel, #KaiserGram, #RoyalInstinct, #Toberto or #Tristahad could help whet your appetite ♡ a more comprehensive list is [here](www.pillowfort.social/posts/242770)

  
[Find it here.](https://twitter.com/cinnamaldeide/status/1143800616411652096?s=20)


	4. Jun 29, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're eager to write something new involving Overgård and Galahad, but you don't know how or where they meet, only that a lot of snow is involved? If you need a plot for them to engage with each other, consider selecting one of our #MeetCute prompts. #RareMeat's back on the menu

  
[Find it here.](https://twitter.com/cinnamaldeide/status/1144926755276382210?s=20)


	5. Jul 8, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than a week to our #RareMeat fest now, time to bring together all the lonely characters played by #HughDancy and #MadsMikkelsen in our cosy #HEU multiverse and let them have their good, funny times. From July 15th to 30th, create anything and tag your endeavour accordingly.

  
[Find it here.](https://twitter.com/cinnamaldeide/status/1148231064395100160?s=20)


	6. Jul 12, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if you're not writing something for our #RareMeat fest, from July 15th to 30th, you might want to propose a prompt for someone else to fill. Help us remedy to this outrageous lack of #LuChiffre or #LucAdam fanworks with your personal contribution, give us your best shot ❀

  
[Find it here.](https://twitter.com/cinnamaldeide/status/1149672901173489664?s=20)


	7. Jul 15, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The #RareMeat fest begins officially now! Don't forget to add your beautiful contribution to our collection and explore the very same in search of equally gorgeous works, there's going to be a little bit of everything, something for every taste ❀

  
[Find it here.](https://twitter.com/cinnamaldeide/status/1150698510846713856?s=20)

Variants that weren't used in the end, but still pretty awesome:  
  
Variant I  
  
Variant II  
  
Variant III  



	8. Jul 31, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The #RareMeat Fest closes officially now! Run this thread backwards to ensure you didn't miss any of our beautiful installments ❀ Thank you so much to all the wonderful participants that contributed in making these two weeks unforgettable with their lovely works of all sorts ♡

  
[Find it here.](https://twitter.com/cinnamaldeide/status/1156486350788550657?s=20)  



End file.
